Crazy World
by laylaslostlove
Summary: Draco and Hermione and their kids. Nice k  fuffy and thats all


**Ch 1 Iris **

'I love you more then you know.' Draco said looking at his beautiful wife who was now eight mouths pregnant. 'I love you too.' Hermione said smiling. Ten year ago she would have never thought she'll marry Draco Malfoy, but now she had a wonderful family. Four kids and one on the way. time. Layla looked like Draco with almost white hair with gray eyes she was seven, but could pass as ten for she was tall for her age. Next was Erin Who looked like her grandma Narcissa her hair was long and black and looked just like her in the face. Now there was Hayley Who was for now the youngest she looked like both of them having a little bit darker hair then Layla and but was curly and her ice blue eyes. Even at age two she was a daddy's girl. Hermione and Draco both was so happy when they found out that they was going to have a little boy this Who they was going to name Dacian 'You better get up and take a shower before we are late taking Addison to the train' It was going to be a sad but very busy day for the Malfoy family. Not only was they sending their first kid Addison to Hogwarts, But she had three more little ones kids and one on the way. On top of it she had one on the way which made it hard to do some stuff. Hermione got up and went to cook Breakfast for her big family. Addison tried to get her trunk down the stairs, but it was too heavy. 'Your dad will help you with that.' At that she puts it down. Then goes to sit down. 'I am scared what if I am not a Slytherin.' Addison looks down. 'I mean I am not even a pure-blood.' Hermione stops braking eggs and goes to sit down next to her oldest. Addison looked just like her mom having the same brown and even the same eyes. She look almost like the same as Hermione did when she started Hogwarts. While she liked books she wasn't as much as a bookworm. 'I wasn't a Slytherin or was I a pure-blood, but your dad loves me. She puts her hand on her oldest daughter. 'No matter What he will love you.' Addison smiles. 'Thank you mom that means a lot to me.' Hermione goes back to her cooking. After the war Draco farther had died. That's when he told everyone that he really didn't want to hate any of them and wish he was as good as them or that he could stand up to his dad. Hermione was the first one to befriended him then Ron and yes even Harry. Draco started to like Hermione. Then it happen Ron cheated on Her with a witch named Andera and left her for the girl. Draco was the only one she wanted to talk to. Then one night she told he told her that he had liked her for sometime after that they started to date. Then one day it seem to be like any other day, but on that day May 20th it was the day Draco asked Hermione to be his wife. It was also a year after they started to dated. The wedding was a small one she wanted it to be small. With only a few friend all most of their family went. Hermione was the happiest girl alive. Ginny was her bride's m. Draco wear a simple black and white dress rode, and a black bowtie. Hermione were a pinkish blue dress it was long an flowed to the ground. Her hair was half up and the rest of it was down and it curled nicely. She was the happiest girl alive. It made her smile to think of these times in her life. But the sound of he little Erin took her out of her flash back. 'What do you need little one?' 'Hayley got marker on my dress.' Hermione looks at her. 'It will be ok lets go get you in something new.' She holds out her hand.' Addison can you put the food on a plate thank you dear.' She take Erin to her room she was going to miss having Addison she really did help a lot. On the way to her room She went past Layla's bed to wake her up. 'Come on Layla its time to wake up. Next She changed her dress from a flowered one to a green and pink one. They made their way to the dinner room. Draco was feeding Hayley and Addison was also eating. 'Sit down Erin. I will get you food,' Hermione goes to get her food and walks back. 'Think about it this time tomorrow you will be at Hogwarts Addison. She looked over at her husband and then to Addison who looked a bit scared. 'It will be ok' Draco said He hope she wasn't like him when he had gone to Hogwarts. 'Now we will want a letter as soon as you get there. Their dog Buster was looking at the door wanting to go out. Layla will you let the dog out then we all need to get going to the train. Draco went to pick up Addison truck while Hermione got the plates from their meal put up and socking in a bit of water then got shoes on Erin and Hayley. 'Is everything ready to go?' Draco asked 'I believe they are.' Hermione holding both younger girls hands. She get a flo powder. 'ok you go first Addison then Layla you take Erin next I will go with Hayley last will be you father.' Hermione said still a bit sad to be sending her little girl off for school. After they all flo over to King Crossing Addison saw her friend James potter. Hermione went to go talk to her two best friends.

'Hey Ginny.' Hermione said 'Wow you are getting big. Ginny and Harry had three kids two boys and one girl but Ginny was having twins both boys. 'Its getting really hard I cant want two more weeks.' Hermione smiled and tried not to laugh. They also was sending their first child to Hogwarts his name was James. Him and Addison was friends. They was talking about what house they wanted to be in. Then she saw him…Ron with his little girl Rose. She had heard that Andera left him to rise the kid by himself. Hermione did feel for him but the two of them didn't talk much. 'Hey guys.' Ron said 'Hi Ron.' Hermoine said and look at the girl beside him. 'That must be Rose.' The little girl smiles. Hermione talks to Draco and Ginny into it time to go before they left Narcissa comes to wish her granddaughter off. Addison gets on the train and a little tear falls from Hermione's eye. Draco hugs her and tells her it will be ok.


End file.
